Dr. Bailey-Wilson and her staff have collaborated with Dr. Jim Malley of CIT, Dr. Dan Naiman of Johns Hopkins University, Dr. Diptasri Mandal of Louisiana State University and Dr. Karen Weissbecker of Tulane University on analyses of a computer-simulated dataset. These simulated data consisted of families that had demographic characteristics and traits similar to those in the Framingham Heart Study. We applied our new method of importance sampling to a linkage analysis of these data to adjust for the multiple testing problem inherent in a genome wide scan linkage study. We showed that this method does not have an inflated Type I error rate and that it compares favorably with other existing methods. These results will be presented at the Genetic Analysis Workshop 13 in the next fiscal year and a paper is in preparation.